Crazy, Stupid, Love
by MoonlightMagic7
Summary: Oneshot; Caroline decides that she might as well give in all the way to Klaus's advances after an upsetting phone call


This idea came to me while I was watching Crazy, Stupid, Love, so I give that movie credit for this story. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Caroline dashed across her room when she saw her phone light up, hoping with all her heart that it was Tyler. Her heart sank slightly when the screen flashed to signify an unknown caller, but she answered the call nonetheless. "Hello?"<p>

"Hello, love."

She took in a sharp breath when Klaus's raspy, ever-seductive voice came out of her phone. A part of her wanted to throw the phone across the room and let it shatter against the wall, but she really did feel guilty about nearly killing Klaus. Sure, he had made everyone's lives miserable, but did he deserve to die for that? Sighing heavily, she bit at her lower lip, thinking intently before responding. "What do you want?"

"Well, that's no way to speak to an Original you tried to kill," Klaus's voice was now a touch angry, maybe even dangerous, but it didn't faze Caroline. She had seen the marshmallow he could become, and she was positive that that side of him was with him at all times. When she didn't respond, Klaus continued with a cheery tone. "Why don't we meet up at the Mystic Grill? Maybe we can talk over a glass of wine?"

Rolling her eyes, Caroline didn't even attempt to be nice as she replied. "Sorry, but I can think of a billion things I'd rather do. Including staying at home alone. So thank you, but no thank you."

Before Klaus could reply, she ended the call and opened her contacts. There was only one person she wanted to talk to at the moment, and if he wasn't going to call her, then she'd call him. After speed dialing the number, she held the phone back up to her ear, biting at her nails nervously.

"Hello?"

Caroline frowned when she heard laughter in the background. "Tyler? Where are you?"

"Caroline?" She could hear him shushing whoever was with him, but she decided not to comment. "Hey, what's up?"

"What's up?" repeated Caroline incredulously, her eyebrows threatening to disappear into her hairline. "Seriously? I've been worried sick about you, why haven't you returned my calls?"

"Caroline…" Tyler sighed, and she heard him run his fingers through his hair. "I don't know how to say this. Look, I decided that I need some time before coming back."

"Of course," Caroline cursed her sympathetic self, but she couldn't help but feel bad for him. "Take your time, Tyler."

"No, I don't think you understand. I'm not coming back for a really, really long time."

Her eyebrows furrowed together. "How much of a long time?"

"I… don't know if I'm coming back," Tyler sighed again, the sound making Caroline's heart ache. "Caroline, I think we have to end this. It isn't going to work."

"W-what?" She could feel the tears in her eyes, but she blinked them away furiously. "Why? Tyler, I thought you said you would work it out and come back to me."

"Things change," replied Tyler bluntly, his words piercing right through her. "I'm sorry. You're a great girl, Caroline, and I know you're going to do amazing things. But we aren't going to work."

Before she knew what she was doing, Caroline let her anger get the best of her and she flung her phone at her wall. The phone shattered twice, once as it hit the wall and another time as it smashed into the floor. As her watery eyes landed on the bashed phone, she realized that she had been shattered twice as well; when Tyler left, and when he really left.

* * *

><p>Klaus watched the blonde baby vampire storm into the Grill with an amused expression on his face, eagerly awaiting the temper tantrum that was sure to follow. He set his glass down and stood up, smoothing down his shirt and folding his arms across his chest. A smirk spread over his face as Caroline's eyes met his, and it widened as her eyes narrowed dangerously.<p>

"You…"

Though her growl was low, Klaus heard it from across the Grill. His eyes twinkled with anticipation as she approached the bar, her heels clicking against the tile floors. Her usually perfect blonde hair was now wild and curly, a look that Klaus couldn't help but love on her. "I didn't think you were going to co – "

Before Klaus could finish his sentence, Caroline grabbed him by the face and pressed her lips against his, making him reel backwards with shock. Her touch was surprisingly rough, violent in a way, but that didn't bother Klaus at all. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she deepened the kiss, picking her up so she was kissing him from above. She finally pulled away, her lips bright red from the impact. "D'you still think I'm 'full of light' and all that shit?"

Klaus looked into her eyes, confused, and blurted out an answer when she shook him roughly. "Y-yes."

"D'you still _fancy_ me?"

Klaus blinked, now totally confused. What was this baby vampire's angle? One minute she wanted nothing to do with him, and the next thing he knew she was kissing him in the middle of a public grill. "Of course, love."

Caroline nodded conversationally, leaning forward again to press her lips against his one last time before pulling away. "Your place or mine?"

* * *

><p>Caroline couldn't believe that she was standing in <em>the<em> Klaus's den as drunk as a lord. She wrung her hands nervously behind his back as he poured them drinks, quickly hiding them behind her back as he turned around. He already had classical music playing in the background, but that was only making her more nervous.

"Here you are, love," Klaus handed Caroline a glass, holding his drink in his other hand. She accepted the glass with a confident smile, hoping that he couldn't see through her.

"Thanks," She tipped her head back and drank the entire glass in one go, wincing as the alcohol burned its way down her throat. She licked her lips when she finished, unaware of the effect it had on the Hybrid standing in front of her. Before he could bring his glass to his mouth, she reached out and snatched the drink out of his hand, downing it as well. She winced again when she finished, wiping her mouth carelessly. "Yep. Not my drink."

Klaus's mouth twitched as he tried not to widen his smile any further, accepting the empty glasses as she held them out to him. He set them down on the table and sat on the arm of one of the sofas, clasping his hands over his knee and looking up at Caroline. She was still fidgeting like a five year old, which was remarkable considering how drunk she was.

"I'm really nervous," Caroline blurted out, pressing her lips together as soon as the words came out. Klaus cursed himself internally as a full-blown smile appeared on his face.

"I'm getting that," He replied, biting back laughter. Caroline nodded, clasping her hands together and swinging them back and forth.

"Okay," She said, taking a deep breath. "I know I seemed confident and all back at the Grill, because I'm not scared of you, but that was mostly because I was upset. And annoyed. And trying to be dramatic."

Klaus chuckled under his breath, and Caroline frowned, folding her arms across her chest. He looked up at her from underneath his eyelashes, his cheekbones lifted in a smile. "You're adorable."

Caroline froze, gaping slightly. "Uh, no. I – I'm sexy. I'm like R-rated sexy."

Klaus bit his lower lip, trying not to laugh any louder. Caroline's frown deepened, and she placed her hands on her hips. "Okay, look. I know what happens in the PG-13 version of tonight. I get really drunk, more than I am now, and I pass out and you cover me with a blanket and you kiss me on the cheek and nothing happens. But that's not why I'm here. I am here to _bang_ the Original Hybrid that hit on me at the Ball."

Klaus covered his mouth with the back of his hand, trying desperately not to offend Caroline by laughing any louder. He finally uncovered his mouth, his lips still twitching. "Are people still saying bang?"

"Yep," replied Caroline, nodding confidently. "And we are going to bang. Yep. This is happening."

Klaus bit the inside of his cheek and nodded to satisfy her. Taking a deep breath, Caroline took her hands off her hips and pointed at him. "Take off your shirt."

He looked down at his ivory sweater and back up at her. "Why?"

"Please?" Caroline clasped her hands together and held them out as if she was begging. "Just take off your shirt. Because I can't stop thinking and I need you to – "

"Alright, alright," Klaus held his hands up in defeat and stood up, pulling the sweater off his torso in one swift movement and tossing it onto the sofa. Caroline looked down at his perfectly chiseled abs and blinked.

"Seriously?" She reached out and poked him in the stomach, her eyes widening when her finger didn't go in at all. "It's like you're photo shopped."

Klaus smirked, reaching out to run a finger over the hem of Caroline's navy blue dress. "Now you take off your dress."

"No!" She jumped back defensively, shooting an accusing glare at Klaus. "No way, not with all that going on, thanks."

Klaus chuckled as she poked his stomach one last time before stepping back again. He looked at her with unreadable eyes. "May I sit down now?" She nodded, biting her lower lip. "May I put my shirt back on?" She shook her head, placing her hands on her hips again.

"So…" Caroline looked back at the multiple hallways, drumming her fingers against her hips. "D'you wanna show me your room?"

Klaus looked at her for a few moments before nodding slowly, getting up again. He ushered her out into the hallway and pointed to the last room on the right, and she grabbed him by the hand, pulling him straight to the door. Kicking it open, Caroline pulled him into the room and slammed the door behind them.

Before either of them knew it, they were on the bed, kissing like there was no tomorrow. Klaus was treading carefully on top of her, making sure that he didn't crush her, while Caroline pulled him closer, playing with the hair on the back of his head. Just as he began to deepen the kiss, he noticed that her attention was going elsewhere. He pulled away, and she reached back to feel the pillow she was leaning on. "This pillow… fits exactly to the shape of my head. Is this one of those foam pillows from Ikea?"

Klaus sighed, trying not to show how badly he wanted her. "Yeah."

Caroline snickered in spite of herself, getting a smile out of Klaus. "Who would have thought that Klaus the Original Hybrid bought his pillows from Ikea?"

Klaus didn't know whether he should laugh or hit himself on the forehead. Noticing his expression, she shook her head quickly and froze, staying completely still. "I'm sorry. Continue."

Klaus leaned down to press his lips against hers again, his body moving closer to hers with every second. He wrapped his hands around the back of her head, dipping it back to lean into her. Suddenly, she pulled away and looked up into his eyes. "You don't have one of those ridiculous massage chairs, do you?"

Klaus propped himself up on his arms, pausing for a moment. Caroline's eyes widened at his hesitation, a smile spreading across her face. "You do."

"No, of course not," muttered Klaus, looking away so she couldn't see the lie in his eyes. She let out a snicker, bringing her hands up to cover her mouth.

"You _so_ do," giggled Caroline, her eyes watering from her laughter. "How much was it?"

Klaus looked into her eyes, hesitating before answering with a grin. "Five thousand dollars."

Caroline was now on her side, shaking with peals of laughter. Klaus could feel himself laughing too, no matter how much he didn't want to admit it. "Ask me how many times I've used it."

"H-how many times have you used it?" She managed to choke out, reaching up to wipe a tear from her cheek. Klaus bit his lower lip, his grin widening.

"Once."

Caroline rolled over on the bed, her stomach contracting painfully from how much she was laughing. She looked over at Klaus, her eyes wide. "Can I sit in the massage chair?"

If he thought she was laughing hard at first, Klaus had no idea what he was in for when Caroline was in the massage chair, contorted with laughter. He eventually had to pull her off the massage chair and back to the bed because he was afraid that she really was going to pass out. She laid down beside him, her head on his shoulder. He looked over at her, still smiling. "I have an addiction to the Home Shopping Network."

Caroline giggled, propping herself up on her chin. "Do you have a slap chop?" Her laughter increased when he nodded, covering his face with his hands. "Snuggies?" Klaus nodded again, removing his hands to look up at her. She rolled over on to the bed again, still shaking with laughter.

Before the hour had passed, the two had covered every last topic from the spelling bee Caroline won in the fifth grade to what kind of tea Klaus preferred. They were now entwined on the bed, tears in their eyes from the laughter. Klaus looked at Caroline, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Would you do me a favor? Would you ask me something personal?"

"Hm," Caroline rolled over onto her elbows, tapping her forefinger against her chin. "What was your mother like? Before all of this happened?"

Klaus took Caroline's hand in his, playing with it as he spoke. "She was, ah, very beautiful. Very vain… smart… cold… but she was my mother. And I loved her."

Caroline looked into the Original Hybrid's eyes, and all she saw was vulnerability. She reached up and stroked the side of his face, tilting her head to a side as she watched him. "Tell me more. Tell me everything."

He didn't have to be told twice. As the night went on, Caroline looked into his deep blue eyes and listened to every story he had to tell about his thousand year long life, laughing at the right moments and staying silent when she needed to. As the night came to an end, Klaus's eyes began to flutter closed, the effect of the alcohol finally taking its toll. Caroline leaned over and kissed Klaus's cheek tentatively before wrapping her arms around one of his arms and snuggling up to him, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me how it was! :)<p> 


End file.
